1. Field of Invention
The invention is related to radio frequency (RF) power amplifier protection circuits.
2. Related Art
RF power amplifiers are intended to operate into a particular load impedance. This load impedance is typically set by an impedance matching circuit coupled to an antenna (load) used to radiate the amplified RF signal. In mobile transmitters (e.g., a cellular telephone handset), the proximity of the antenna to nearby objects (e.g., metal shopping carts) changes the load impedance.
In load mismatch situations, excess amplifier output power fails to reach the load and must be dissipated by one or more power amplifier transistors in the amplifier. In severe load mismatch conditions, this dissipated power damages or destroys the transistors. To preserve the transistors, the RF power amplifier must withstand load impedances that are mismatched to the load impedance for which the amplifier was designed. However, not all integrated circuit power transistors are capable of withstanding highly mismatched load impedances. Therefore, what is required is a device and a method to effectively protect the power transistors.
A radio frequency (RF) amplifier driving a highly mismatched load impedance outputs an RF voltage that is over a predetermined level (overpeak voltage). A peak detector is used to detect the overpeak voltage. If an output overpeak voltage is detected, an emitter follower buffer is used to activate a clamping transistor. The clamping transistor is coupled to the output of a bias circuit, and the activated clamping transistor is used to limit a reference DC bias voltage output from the bias circuit. The reference DC voltage is applied to an RF amplifierxe2x80x94either the amplifier producing the RF output voltage being detected, or a previous amplifier in an amplifier chain that ends with the amplifier producing the RF output voltage being detected. The limited reference DC bias voltage limits the gain of the amplifier. Consequently, the output power of the amplifier producing the overpeak voltage being detected is reduced. Thus, the amplifier is protected when driving a highly mismatched load impedance.
In one embodiment a set of diodes is coupled in series between the output of the amplifier being protected and ground. The anode of a peak detector diode is coupled to a node between two diodes in the diode set. The number of semiconductor junctions between the amplifier output and the peak detector diode anode determines the detected voltage. The cathode of the peak detector diode is coupled to the base of an emitter follower buffer and to a capacitor shunting AC to ground. The emitter of the emitter follower is coupled to the base of a clamping transistor. The collector of the clamping transistor is coupled to the collector of a bias transistor. The activated clamping transistor limits the bias transistor collector voltage, which is used as the reference voltage output to the amplifier. In some embodiments the emitter of the emitter follower buffer is coupled to the base of two or more clamping transistors, each clamping transistor being associated with a unique bias circuit. Each unique bias circuit provides a clamped reference voltage to an amplifier in a chain of amplifiers.